Determining the loading of a wireless communication link enables a communication system to allocate resources and increase efficiencies in network communication. Typically, the loading of a wireless communication link is determined based on the data requirements of wireless devices in communication with an access node. The wireless devices data requirements are typically based on bearer data transmitted over the communication link. Reliance on bearer data to determine communication link loading provides a suboptimal determination of the true loading of a communication link.